bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Insect Swarm
Nothing Clears a room like swarms of stinging hornets. Insect Swarm is a plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as a hive-like growth on Jack's wrists and palms, while hornets crawl on his arm. Insect Swarm is an active plasmid which instantly releases a swarm of hornets, at the cost of EVE. Once released, the swarm becomes a singular entity, autonomously moving from target to target after one has been eliminated. Enemies in contact with the swarm will immediately be attacked by some number of hornets until they die, even if the main swarm has moved away from that location. Splicers that are unaware of the player and neutral or friendly Big Daddies will be targeted by the swarm indiscriminately (it doesn't affect Security Bots or Turrets). The swarm travels into different rooms and up stairs, making them useful in scouting. Only a single swarm may be active at a time for about thirty seconds, and then dissipates. Insect Swarm 1 Casting Cost: Approximately 48 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 6 Physical per second Location: Insect Swarm 1 is first available for purchase from the Gatherer's Garden in the Silverwing Apiary in the Farmer's Market for 60 ADAM Insect Swarm 2 Casting Cost: Approximately 60 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 12 Physical per second Location: Insect Swarm 2 is first available for purchase from the Gatherer's Garden in Fort Frolic for 80 ADAM Insect Swarm 3 Casting Cost: Approximately 72 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 24 Physical per second Location: Insect Swarm 3 is first available for purchase from the Gatherer's Garden in Olympus Heights for 120 ADAM Note: Higher levels of this plasmid also increase the size of the created swarm, raising the number of potential targets that can be attacked at once. Combat Strategy Because Splicers and Big Daddies being attacked by hornets and flailing are considered to be unaware enemies, they will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench. A Wrench attack on an unaware enemy will also benefit from having the Wrench Lurker tonics equipped. It also can help the player flush out enemies pretending to be dead. Cyclone Trap, Incinerate!, and Sonic Boom should not be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm, as a group of attacking hornets will disappear when enemies are hit with these plasmids. Electro Bolt will not stun an enemy being attacked by hornets. Two things make this Plasmid unique: First, it homes in on enemies. Second, it distracts enemies even in the middle of combat. This makes it particularly useful if the player is not very accurate, but also if they wish to use it for stealth and escape tactics. It is also a good choice when sniping faraway enemies, as they do not attack the player upon being swarmed. Recommended Tonics EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. Natural Camouflage will help the player if they are using Insect Swarm as an escape tool. Video thumb|left|300px Bugs/Glitches *When the player uses Insect Swarm from a distance in an area with Splicers that are playing dead (areas from Hephaestus onward) the Swarm will attack the Splicers but they will not stand up, merely twitching and yelling until they expire. (confirmed PC) Category:Plasmids Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2